chaosgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiahou Dun
Introduction Xiahou Dun 'is the lead character of Chaos Generation. He is an extremely versatile close-range fighter with strong normals, high combo potential and very effective high-low mixup. Strengths & Weaknesses *Strong normals, particularly his crouching punches *Has a number of difficult-to-see overheads that often convert into a combo *Extremely high combo and damage potential *Less effective outside of close/mid-range *Lacks a usable cross-up Moves Throws ''Note: Xiahou Dun does not have close and far versions of his normals Standing Normals Crouching Normals Jumping Normals Command Normals Strings Special Moves Super Combo 'Super Flurry (236236P) ' Throws out rapid-fire punches before ending with a launching move that knocks down. EX version ends with Fisherman's Slam, allowing a combo follow-up. Ultra Combo 'Feng Shui Engine (236236BD) ' UUWOOOAAAGGGHHHH. It's basically a second MAX Mode, but it uses your Ultra gauge. Strategy Xiahou Dun's primary strategy is to get in close and use his strong mixup tools to convert into a combo and do tons of damage. While not possessing any long-range tools, Dun does have a great walk/run speed and plenty of ways to approach with his divekick, 623B to call out fireballs, as well as 6D, rolls and focus attack. Once you're up closer, poke at your opponent with your crouching normals. 2A and 2C are of particular note. 2B is also useful as a low option. Frame trap, or go for 8BD overhead or a throw if they're getting too defensive. Either way, once you get the hit, do yer dang combos. Mixup Concepts You'll primarily be opening up your opponents with your 8BD overhead because it's so difficult to react to, but if you manage to land a throw, it's still possible to get some significant reward from it. After a throw, whiff 5B,B. From here, you can use the follow-up C for a launching overhead, which can then be cancelled into 623B for your regular juggle combo. If you expect your opponent to stand block, omit the C follow-up and move straight into 2B -- the recovery on 5B,B is quick enough that the timing between the C follow-up and 2B is pretty similar. Another throw is also an option! Other Stuff 623P can be superjump cancelled on hit or block. While the meterless version only grants a juggle on counter hit, it's still an incredibly useful tool both offensively and defensively. An important property to note is that after 623P, Xiahou Dun can cancel into 8BD by inputting 28BD after 623P makes contact. This is incredibly strong, as it effectively allows Dun to cancel his reversal into his safe, extremely fast overhead. Crazy, crazy good option. Combos '''Primary combo starter: 2C,D,B 2C,D,B links from both 2A and 8BD, comprising your main low and overhead confirms. Bread and butter combo: starter 236C 623B 623C Primary MAX Mode/Ultra loop: '''623A 236C xN Works at any screen position, does a ton of damage. Highly reliable combo, and a huge source of your damage. To consistently get the 623A 236C cancel, input it as 6236A~C. '''Ultra-specific loop starter: starter 236C 623B 623C Ultra 5B 623C~236C loopCategory:Characters